


Christmas Eve Dinner

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin and Arthur invited their friends over for Christmas Eve dinner but then things happen





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'responsible'
> 
> Not beta'd, sorry.

“Oh my God! What happened here?” Gwen, who had arrived earlier to help with the dessert, stared at what once had been a wonderful kitchen.

Merlin blushed. “You don’t want to know.” He had already taken pots off the oven and opened the window to let the worst steam-smoke-mix out. 

Even Arthur looked guilty. “Guess…things happened.” He scratched the back of his neck.

“Things?” Gwen grinned. “Maybe you shouldn’t be busy with ‘things’ while you’re cooking.”

“It’s all Arthur’s fault.” Merlin grumbled and tossed something out. “And now we’ll have to start over.” He had been running back and forth in the kitchen for hours and the meal they had asked their friends over for, slowly had taken shape and then Arthur had come in with anything but cooking on his mind.

“I didn’t hear you complain, so don’t pretend I’m the only one who’s responsible for this.” Arthur just stood there, more in the way than helping.

Gwen checked her watch. “Alright, we have another hour before everyone else will arrive. You,” she pointed at Arthur, “go and set the table. When we need you to take the trash out, we’ll yell for you.”

Arthur made a face but vanished quickly. Setting the table probably wasn’t his strongest trait, but he could do it. 

“And we,” Gwen looked at Merlin, “are going to remove this mess and have a decent meal ready for Christmas Eve.”

“Gwen, I don’t think that…” Merlin looked at the burnt roast. 

“Nope, we can’t salvage that, but we will find something else.” She opened the fridge to check what was still left. 

Merlin filled the sink with water to do some dishes and relaxed a bit. It was embarrassing that Arthur could distract him so much that he forgot the meal. It was good, though, to pass responsibility to Gwen. She was a much better cook and would do her magic on the few things in the fridge and they wouldn’t have to order pizza for everyone. 

Pinching his butt when she passed him, Gwen grinned. “Was it worth it?”

Merlin felt like his ears had caught fire but he couldn’t keep the grin off his face. “Oh yes.”

Giggling, Gwen started chopping up some onions.


End file.
